


No One Else Will Do

by Awriterwrites, dimpled_halo



Series: a/b/o series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are the Same Age, High School, Jealous Harry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Rimming, Scenting, Underage Drinking, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Harry visibly takes a deep breath. “I’ll do it. I’ll...help you through your heat.” He looks more determined now as he stands up straighter and his eyes look at Louis more intensely.“Yeah?” Louis doesn’t mean to sound so surprised but he’s sort of in a state of shock. He’s never been with an alpha before, and the fact that his first time is going to be with Harry— his best friend— well, he couldn’t really ask for anyone better if he’s honest.It takes Louis' early heat for Harry and Louis to figure things out.





	No One Else Will Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> Sus,
> 
> We love you and hope you enjoy this fic. It became something different than what was originally planned, but we hope it's to your liking. Thanks for being such a lovely person and great friend.
> 
> Thanks Tabby for your input, and for Lisa for putting up with me and my crazy ideas.
> 
> Also, [here is a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/mrsjackylopez/playlist/5GbyPjt1RMdELMNMZQBxi5) to go with the fic :)
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [pupperlouis](https://pupperlouis.tumblr.com/) for the amazing and incredible artwork they did for this fic. Thank you so much!

 

Louis takes one last look at himself in the full length mirror. He runs his hands down his sides and twists his torso to get a good look at his ass. His outfit is pretty banging if he does say so himself. His new red trousers hug his hips just right, accentuating all of his best features and his white, scooped neck t-shirt is almost see through, displaying his toned abdomen. He runs a few fingers through his fringe and lets out of breath.

_ This is it _ .

Louis is hosting an end of senior year party at his house. It took a lot of convincing and promising to leave the house pristine to his mom and stepfather, but eventually they gave in. So, while they’re gone for the weekend at his grandparent’s house Louis is determined to throw the most memorable party of the year. One that he could leave as part of his legacy at the school before going off to college.

Not only is Louis celebrating a successful school year where he’s the captain of the soccer team and at the top of his class, but he’s also celebrating getting through the past two years since he presented as an omega without getting outed. The only one outside of his family that knows Louis’ true gender is his best friend Harry, an alpha, who was sworn to secrecy. Harry might as well pass off as a beta because that’s how harmlessly non alpha he is. He’s always defending omega rights, and has always treated Louis with complete respect since he’s known his secret. Louis got lucky with a best friend like him. 

Omegas have been known to be treated inferior to everyone else— in sports, school, and anything they want to achieve. Louis didn’t want that to be an obstacle for him, so he decided to keep it a secret, at least until he’s finished college and accomplishes his career goals.

With that in mind, Louis is prompted to pull one of his drawers open by his desk to take out his pack of suppressants.

“Lou, Niall just knocked over your mom’s favorite vase and is freaking out about it.” Harry’s voice makes Louis jump from where he’s standing by the desk, dropping the pack of suppressants.

“Fuck, tell that little leprechaun I’m cutting him off if he doesn’t learn to chill out,” Louis mutters as he makes his way out the door with Harry trailing behind him.

He gets to the living room and sure enough, there’s a shattered vase on the floor with a very frantic Niall trying to gather the pieces carefully piece, by piece.

Louis rolls his eyes and approaches his friend, “Niall, just leave it you’re gonna cut yourself. Let’s just sweep it up.” As if on cue, Harry appears with a broom and dustpan in his hands already on top of cleaning up the mess.

“I’m sorry Louis, I swear I didn’t mean to! Liam and I were just rough housing trying to get pumped for the party and things got a bit out of hand,” Niall tells him.

Louis pats him on the back, “It’s fine, just please be more careful, okay?”

Niall nods and helps Harry finish cleaning up.

Louis goes to the kitchen to make sure everything’s in order. There’s a keg and an assortment of different types of alcohol and mixers, plastic cups and some snacks. Louis checks the freezer to make sure they’ve got enough ice when Harry finds him.

“Hey Lou, come on let’s take a shot to celebrate,” Harry says. He’s already got the bottle of Jose Cuervo in his hand and a lime in the other.

Harry grabs a couple of disposable shot cups that sort of look like mini solo cups and Louis holds it between his thumb and index finger and laughs. Harry takes it away from him and fills them to the brim with tequila.

“You excited?” Harry asks as he slices the lime into quarters.

Louis grins, “Yeah. It’s gonna be a good night.”

Harry raises his shot cup, prompting Louis to do the same. “Well here’s to ending our senior year with a bang. Cheers!”

Louis can’t help but laugh at his best friend’s cheerfulness. He’s got this brightness in his eyes that always makes Louis feel so warm and comfortable.  Louis had considered the possibility of having Harry as his boyfriend, maybe even his mate, but they were friends first and that was the most important thing. Besides, he was pretty sure Harry didn't see him that way. At all.

With Harry by his side, there’s really not much that could go wrong tonight, Louis thinks as he raises his own shot cup and grins.

“Cheers.”

<<>>

The party is pumping, drinks are flowing, the crowd is big but not in an overwhelming way, and Louis smiles to himself at a job well done. He finds himself trying to look for Harry in the crowd, but he’s nowhere to be found. He makes his way towards the dining room when someone bumps into him.

“Yo Tommo!  Great party man!”  One of Louis’ teammates, Mark, high fives him. He’s obviously already completely trashed and Louis tries to keep his distance so that he doesn’t get any beer splashed on the new outfit he’d bought just for this occasion.

“Thanks man, take it easy on the beer okay? We’ve got all night.” He winks as he pats him on the back and continues on his way.

He gets pulled into a game of flippy cup by Niall with the rest of his friends. Normally, Louis wouldn’t drink because as an omega he’s already vulnerable to a lot of things, but tonight he decides to let himself let loose. Besides, he’s at home, what danger could come to him being at his own house with his friends, right?

Louis ends up winning the first round against Niall, which takes him by surprise knowing that he’s not much of a drinker and Niall has played this game thousands of times. He then goes up against Liam, who let’s face it, is pretty shit at the game so that becomes a simple win for him as well.

“Alright boys, who’s next?” Louis quirks his eyebrow challenging everyone in the room.

“I’ll go next,” Louis hears Harry’s deep voice and it makes Louis flush, but he blames it on the alcohol he’s already had to drink. Definitely not the voice. Definitely not Harry. Harry’s cheeks look dusted pink too and his lips are red, no doubt already well on his way to getting drunk.

“Alright Curly, it’s on.” Louis isn’t worried about Harry because he’s one of the most uncoordinated people he knows. Louis is pretty sure he’s got this one in the bag.

Louis can feel his face heating up, the alcohol most likely starting to run through his veins warming up his entire body. They both chug their beers, and they’re head to head trying to flip their cups over. There’s a few times where Louis almost has it, but at the very last second the cup falls, making him have to start over. Louis can feel a drip of sweat trailing down his forehead as he tries to concentrate. It’s becoming more and more difficult for him to focus, and before he knows it, the crowd that has managed to gather around them is cheering. When Louis shifts his gaze to look, Harry’s got both arms up in the air in victory with his cup successfully flipped.

Louis can’t help but laugh at his friend’s ridiculousness, “I’ve gotta give it to you Styles, you got lucky. I’m already drunk, that’s how you managed to win,” he tells him flicking him on the arm.

Harry shrugs, “A win's a win, and I’m not gonna let you live it down,” he says grinning. He kisses Louis on his head and Louis twists his nipples in return.

“Ouch!” Harry whines, and Louis just laughs at him.

Louis wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, “Fuck it’s hot in here,” he says, “I’m gonna go grab some water.”

Louis walks to the kitchen across the room, and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge. He gulps down the cold liquid in record time.

“You okay Lou?” Harry’s voice startles Louis. He hadn’t realized that his friend had followed him into the kitchen.

“I’m fine. Just think I drank too much too fast, I’m burning up,” he tells him as he fans his face with his hand.

Harry’s hand comes up to feel Louis’ forehead like a reflex and his eyebrows furrow in concern, his forest green eyes boring into Louis.

“You feel a bit feverish,” Harry says.

“What?” Louis feels his own forehead, and it does feel warmer than normal. This isn’t the cause of too much drinking, Louis thinks.

Louis doesn’t think he’s getting a cold, and he’s pretty sure he took his suppressant earlier today. Wait. Did he? Louis thinks back to when he was getting ready to take his pill, and being interrupted by Harry.  _ Oh _ ...Louis remembers dropping the packet down on the desk and following Harry out to deal with Niall and the broken vase.

Shit.

Without a word, Louis sprints toward his room. He bumps into a few people here and there along the way, and he goes up the stairs and down the corridor to the room at the end of the hall. He bursts into his bedroom, and sure enough, the unopened packet of suppressants is still sitting on the desk.

“Fuck!” Louis slaps his fist down on the wooden desk.

“Louis what’s wrong?” Louis is having trouble remembering the last time his best friend wasn’t around to interrupt his thoughts all day today. He always seems to be there for Louis when he needs someone the most.

“I’m going into early heat, Haz. I forgot to take my suppressant.”

“Oh.” They both remain quiet, the only noise is the soft murmur of people talking and music playing from a distance. “What are you gonna do?” Harry’s still flushed a pretty pink but his eyes are serious and he watches Louis intently.

Louis instinctively runs his fingers to his ass, no slick has made it’s way out yet so he still has some time. He takes a deep breath and looks at Harry with pleading eyes, “I need your help, Harry.”

Harry closes the door behind him, and locks it. “Anything, what is it?” The way his friend doesn’t even hesitate to help Louis, makes him feel bad for what he’s about to ask him.

Louis inhales deeply, trying to collect his thoughts to make sure this is what he wants to do. It is. If he wants to get through this heat as soon as possible he’s going to need Harry’s help.

“I need you to help me...you know...get through this heat,” Louis says. His eyes shift away from Harry, he doesn’t want to risk looking at his friend cringing at his request.

It’s silent for a moment and then Louis hears Harry say, quietly and calmly, “Louis. Louis look at me.” Louis looks up tentatively and Harry’s eyes are peering into his own. “Are you sure about this?”

Harry’s voice sounds a little nervous, and Louis is nervous too. He’s never had sex with anyone let alone an alpha, and Louis knows that Harry’s first time was with a beta but he’s never been with an omega before. Louis is essentially asking Harry to be his first so that he can get through this heat quicker. This isn’t something they’d ever discussed. Harry was fully aware of Louis’ heats when Louis would call in sick to school, but he’d never actually been around Louis when it happened. Louis was pretty good about taking his suppressants so that he was always prepared, but today is just a fluke. A very stupid fluke on Louis’ part.

“Yes, I’m sure. We don’t have much time before I need to go into my heat room.” Louis says, his eyes are willing his best friend to agree to do this for him.

“You have a heat room?” Harry asks, his voice squeaking.

Louis lets out a chuckle, “Yeah, if you walk into my closet there’s another door that leads to it. There’s a bolt that locks from the inside to keep me safe. There’s a bed and some toys that I keep in there to help me.”

The way that Harry’s mouth falls open is almost comical, though right now Louis doesn’t even have time to make fun of his best friend.

“Please Haz? What do you think? If you can’t or don’t want to I completely understand, I just...I kind of need to know like...now.” Louis can feel slick spreading between his ass cheeks and it will only be a few moments before other people will be able to scent him. He really doesn’t want to put Harry on the spot, but he also needs his friend’s help. 

Harry pulls on his bottom lip as he considers the proposition. “What, um...what happens if I don’t?”

“Well...it can take twice as long for one thing.” Louis clears his throat, shifting from side to side, starting to get uncomfortable, an itch building under his skin. “And, um. If it takes that long, even with my heat room, it might be...um. Easier for other, like, alphas to scent me?”

Harry nods his head, eyes growing wide with alarm. Louis feels shameless as he flutters his eyelashes and pouts. He has very little pride here, there’s a lot at stake if he has to do this alone. Aside from the fact that he’s practically begging his best friend. Not only will he feel embarrassed and not be able to look at Harry for days, but he really wants his friend to help him out here and he’s not willing to acknowledge exactly why that is.

Harry’s bottom lip gets caught between his teeth as he nibbles at it nervously. His eyes seem to get a bit darker the longer he takes to give Louis an answer. Louis is pretty sure he already looks like he wants to pounce on Harry right here, right now, the heat inside of him building.

“I don’t know Louis...are you sure you aren’t drunk? I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you if you’re intoxicated.”

Louis scoffs, “I’m not drunk. I barely had three beers playing that game. And they were only like halfway full,” he huffs, “you know what, forget it.” Shame washes through him as he realizes how stupid it was that he even asked Harry.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ He goes to unlock his bedroom door, and twists the knob open. “Just...can you make sure nothing gets broken while I’m out?”

Harry’s eyes seem to be lost in thought and he doesn’t respond to Louis’ question. After another moment he snaps out of whatever trance he was in. “No, no. I’ll do it.”

Louis freezes, he swears his heart just stopped. “What?”

Harry visibly takes a deep breath. “I’ll do it. I’ll...help you through your heat.” He looks more determined now as he stands up straighter and his eyes look at Louis more intensely.

“Yeah?” Louis doesn’t mean to sound so surprised but he’s sort of in a state of shock. He’s never been with an alpha before, and the fact that his first time is going to be with Harry— his best friend— well, he couldn’t really ask for anyone better if he’s honest.

Harry nods. “C’mon.” His voice is suddenly deeper, more authoritative as he approaches Louis and shuts the door and locks it again. He takes Louis by the wrist and walks him across the room, to his closet and toward his heat room. Louis feels a thrill run through him at the idea of bringing Harry in here. It’s the first time he’ll ever have someone with him and it’s just...a lot.

It’s colder than all the other rooms, which is how Louis likes to keep it. A shiver runs through Louis’ spine at the thought of what’s about to transpire— what these walls are about to witness. Louis is sort of glad he won’t be fully coherent for it, because he’d hate to make a fool of himself and have a full recollection of it. Though, he’s sure Harry won’t let him forget it if he does.

“Get ready, and I’ll be right back. I’m going to go grab some supplies okay? Stay here and wait for me,” Harry says. His voice sounds on edge and it makes Louis’ cock twitch. He feels the wild flush of hormones from his impending heat surge through him.

Louis nods and Harry turns to leave the room.  “Harry?”

Harry stops right as he’s about to exit, turning before replying,“Yeah?”

Louis looks at his best friend and feels so much gratitude for what he’s about to do for him. “Thank you.”

Harry’s lip quirks up into a smile, “What are friends for, right?” And with that he turns to leave the room. There’s something inside of Louis that wants to call after Harry and ask him if that’s all they are —  friends. But just like all the other times, he decides better of it and keeps it to himself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

<<>>

Harry shuts Louis’ bedroom door behind him and leans his head against it, closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath.

He can do this.

Louis needs him, and Harry would do anything for his best friend. Whether he has feelings for him or not, he’d do anything, without question. It’s always been just Harry and Louis. Harry’s always been there to support him and cover for him to make sure no one found out Louis’ secret. Harry would do whatever it takes to keep anyone from finding out. It’s important to Louis, so it’s important to him.

Harry stalks towards the kitchen, purposefully, a man on a mission. Thankfully Niall and Liam are standing by the table pouring beer from a keg. He approaches his friends and puts his arms around each of them.

“Hey guys, do you mind doing me and Louis a favor?” Liam and Niall startle as soon as Harry’s arms come in contact with them, but when they see who it is they visibly relax.

“What is it?” Liam asks, looking at Harry curiously.

“Well, Louis isn’t feeling too well. He’s just thrown up all over his bathroom, so I made him wash up while I came down here to grab some things to make him feel better. Do you mind taking over hosting duties and making sure nothing gets too crazy?” Harry squeezes their shoulders at the same time. He hates lying, but this is something he has to do to keep Louis’ secret safe.

“Of course Haz, is Louis okay?” Niall asks.

Harry shrugs, “I think he’ll be fine. You know him, not much of a drinker and it seems the few he had didn’t sit too well with him. I’m gonna get him some water and make him go to bed. But please make sure no one disturbs us okay? I want him to get a good night’s sleep.”

Both of his friends nod in unison, “Of course Harry. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Thanks guys. You’re the best,” Harry says and he kisses them both on the cheek, glad that they seemed to be believing the lie.

He gathers some water bottles and some snacks from the cupboard. When he turns around, he finds his friends looking at him curiously. Harry shrugs nervously, “In case I get hungry and stuff...the water is for Louis. He’s gonna need it,” he tries to explain.

His friends seem to believe him thankfully, the alcohol they’ve consumed no doubt helping. 

“Need help carrying anything?” Liam offers.

Harry shakes his head. “Nah I’m good man, thanks.” And with that, Harry heads back to Louis’ bedroom.

Harry’s steps are slow, and thoughtful. His heart races faster the closer he gets. Harry isn’t sure what to expect if he’s honest. He can feel power coursing through his veins and despite his urge to give himself to it, he keeps it in check. He doesn’t want to do anything he’ll regret later — doesn’t want to hurt Louis, that’s for sure.

Harry’s had the ‘talk’ with his parents. His father, being an alpha himself, sat down with him and had one of the most awkward conversations Harry’s ever had about how things go when an alpha has sex with an omega — things about control and respect, and making sure that the omega is taken care of, above all else. In sex ed they'd only learned things such as technical terms and the biology of it all. Not once did they explain what he’d have to do if his best friend— the person Harry was head over heels for— went into heat and asked for his help. Harry hopes his instincts don’t get the best of him and cause him to fuck things up.

As Harry stands outside Louis’ bedroom door, he inhales deeply, holding it in for a good few seconds before exhaling. He feels like he needs to mentally prepare himself for what awaits. It’s one thing to be in love with your best friend, but it’s a whole other ball park to have sex with them to get them through a heat. Harry’s got to keep his feelings in check, and not let that and his instincts get the best of him. Louis is trusting him to do this. It’s a huge responsibility.

Harry opens the door and locks it behind him before making his way into Louis’ heat room. When Harry twists the knob open, he feels a rush of cool air hit him, and it feels refreshing, compared to the heat of the rest of the house. And then...then he’s hit with an intense and wonderful scent— like vanilla and roses blooming on the first day of spring.  Harry feels his nostrils flare and he instinctively growls at the base of his throat.  

Harry steps into the room, drops the food and water on the floor, and closes the door shut behind him, locking it with the bolt that has been installed, probably for situations like this, he thinks, somewhere in the recesses of his mind.

Harry is shocked to find Louis in the middle of the floor, shaking in the fetal position. He thought they had more time before Louis’ heat fully settled, but it looks like it’s here and in full force if the way Louis’ body is trembling is anything to go by. Louis’ shirt is sweat soaked and torn halfway off his torso and he still has his trousers on. The red trousers are soaked in slick and Harry’s mouth waters. That  _ smell _ . That’s where it is, something inside of him chants, and he  _ wants _ . Wants to get closer. Taste. Smell.  _ Feel _ .

Harry closes his eyes, trying as hard as he can to not give in to his primal instincts, which would be to run to his omega friend, and take him over and over again. No, Harry was raised to be a respectful alpha, and even though this is his first ever encounter with an omega in heat, he’s not going to throw all that he’s learned out the window with one moment of weakness. He takes a deep breath, trying his best to breathe through his mouth to try and make it a bit easier for him, because it’s starting to become physically painful, as the sudden erection in his jeans reminds him.  It’s all biology, he tries to tell himself. Just his body’s instinct to react this way.

Just because his friend asked him to do this for him, doesn’t mean Harry is going to behave  _ rudely _ , for god’s sake.

Harry clears his throat, “Hey Lou, ar-are you okay?”  

His voice is raspier than he expected, deeper, and Louis startles at the sound. They didn’t have much time to discuss any specifics, and it looks like Louis is not really alert enough to have any sort of real conversation with him now, so it looks like Harry’s left to his own devices. This is what Louis is entrusting him with and Harry will be damned to let his best friend down in this time of need.

Louis moves his head, his eyes are glazed over as he looks over his shoulder at Harry. “Harry... _ Please…  _ ”

And  _ fuck  _ …

Harry closes his eyes again, shutting them tight, trying to erase the image of this beautiful omega, of  _ Louis,  _ on the floor, begging. Calling  _ his  _ name. Louis’ voice is high and whiny, and Harry would practically do anything for that voice right now. It feels like it’s ignited something deep inside him, the voice like a match striking at the core of him.

“Please fuck me... _ please…  _ ”

Harry can hear Louis panting now, and when he opens his eyes, Louis is naked, the cords on his thick muscular thighs pronounced and shaking. From where Harry stands he can see the delicate arch of his back and he can smell him even better here — the scent rolling off Louis in waves, enticing Harry, pulling him closer. Harry doesn’t even know when the clothes came off, but Louis’ kneeling on the floor like some sort of delicious offering, all for Harry.  Harry finds himself getting closer to Louis without even realizing it.

Suddenly the realization of what Harry is here to do hits him like a freight train. It all becomes so overwhelming Harry needs to close his eyes and collect himself. This is all so much, too much. What if this ruins their friendship? What if he does something wrong? Or worse, what if he hurts Louis without meaning to? Harry lets the fear overtake his anxious thoughts and suddenly, he finds himself wanting to change his mind.

“Um...I don’t...Do you have any toys I can get for you?”  Harry’s voice is embarrassingly shaky, he knows that but he doesn’t even care.  He’s trying to do the right thing here, and it’s taking a frightening amount of self-control to hold back from fucking Louis into next week.

Louis shakes his head, “No, no!  I want  _ you _ , Harry...need you please…”  

Louis’ words are slurred and his body is covered in a sheen of sweat, the slick coming out of his ass is dripping down his thighs, and it’s such a beautiful sight, Harry has to look away before he does something he’ll regret.  He’s never seen an omega in heat like this — could have never imagined it would be this hot, this... _ sexy _ . He turns around completely, his back to a very needy Louis. He tries to block out the scent, the sound, the image of Louis begging for him on the floor, ass high in the air, waiting to be filled. It’s something Harry always dreamed about happening, though when it happened in his mind, Louis wasn’t in his heat— he was completely lucid, wanting Harry, knowing what he wanted,  _ who  _ he wanted.

“What about...um...I can get another alpha for you? Do you have anyone else in mind, maybe?” Harry knows it’s a stupid question. He knows Louis doesn’t have anyone else in mind, no one else even knows Louis is an omega. Not to mention Harry would probably murder whoever else got to get their hands on Louis. But that’s besides the point.

At this point Harry is just trying to delay the inevitable. He told Louis he’d take care of him, and he’s got to push all those fears aside to be there for Louis.

“No!  I want you, Harry, please,  _ please _ !”

Harry’s breath hitches. His throat feels dry like sandpaper and he’s having trouble swallowing. His eyes are closed, but that doesn’t make a difference because his senses are on high alert. His entire being is submersed in the scent of Louis— it’s a mixture of honey and vanilla and flowers, so sweet and soft it’s got Harry salivating. He’s caught whiffs of Louis’ scent in the past, but never like this where it’s so good Harry just wants to wrap himself in a cocoon with Louis and the way he smells.

Harry wants to lay down and cry because he’s so overwhelmed with so many emotions he’s never experienced before. Being in such close proximity with an omega who’s in heat is already becoming almost too much and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Not to mention the way his own body is currently betraying him, filled with want and need to fill the omega begging for him— to give him his knot and mark him up. He shakes himself out of those thoughts.

“Harry! Please! I need your knot inside of me.”

That breaks him, hearing  that Louis is having those same exact thoughts. Harry's heart jumps at the sound of his name that and the way it keeps spilling out of Louis’ beautiful mouth.  _ Fuck _ . He’s doing this.

Harry begins to undress himself, folding his clothing neatly in the corner of the room. He turns around to face Louis and holy shit. Louis is still on his hands and knees, but this time he’s got three fingers inside of him, fucking himself and making the most obscene noises. 

Harry is pretty sure he’s going to die tonight. 

He kneels down next to Louis and he gently rests a hand on Louis’ back. “It’s okay, Louis. I’ve got you.”

As soon as those words leave his mouth Louis’ body visibly relaxes. He takes his fingers out of himself, and he just sits still on his hands and knees as if just waiting for Harry to do what he needs to do and that’s...that’s a lot. Harry swallows hard before he leans in.

He begins by kissing Louis on the dip of his spine to sort of test the waters and see how he would react. Louis whines so beautifully, like it’s just what he wants but it’s not quite enough. Harry’s mouth lowers down to Louis’ glistening hole which is leaking with what Harry would consider the most wonderful smelling slick he’s ever inhaled (the only slick he’s ever been close enough to smell). As soon as his warm breath hits Louis’ hole, he cries out.

“Please,  _ Harry  _ !”

Harry can’t hold back any longer. His body is shaking with the need to take, to plunder — to  _ please  _ Louis. His jaw is aching from how hard he’s been clenching his teeth and he needs to taste Louis desperately. He closes his eyes and just... _ dives  _ in. He licks into Louis’ hole and it’s one of the best things he’s ever tasted. After the first lick, it’s like a frenzy inside of him begins. He feels himself grow wild inside and knows that he won’t deny himself any longer. He wants to  _ claim _ . To have. He growls as he takes Louis’ ass cheeks in both hands, spreading them to give himself more room, because he wants to keep licking Louis, fuck him with his tongue until they are both crying from it. It’s so fucking good Harry never wants to come up for air — never wants to touch anything else. Louis tastes so much better than he smells, like everything Harry needs. But Harry’s cock is throbbing— and Christ, is this what it’s always like? Because he can’t control himself any longer. He wants Louis in the worst way. Needs him more than he thinks he’s ever needed anything. It’s not enough to just taste him, his alpha is demanding that he fuck the omega.  _ Now _ .

Harry drags his face and mouth away from Louis’ delectable ass because he really needs to get inside Louis before he explodes all over himself and the floor here. Louis has already done a pretty good job at opening himself up, but just to be sure Harry still fingers him open a bit more. The last thing he wants to do is hurt him, and this being the first time he helps Louis during a heat, he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

“I’m ready, Harry. I’m ready...I’m re — ready! Just  _ fuck me  _ .”

Louis’ hair is a sweaty mess, his eyes are closed and his lips are parted open. His head is resting against the floor covered in blankets they’re on as he continues to whine. The whining travels straight to Harry’s core, makes him want to hear how loud Louis will get, how loud he himself might get. It’s driving him on, spurring him into action. Harry has a feeling Louis isn’t going to stop making those sinful noises until Harry fucks him.

Harry grabs a hold of his cock and just as he’s about to line himself up he stops.

“Wait...Louis. Are you on birth control?” With how sudden and unexpected Louis’ heat came, Harry doesn’t have any condoms on hand. Not to mention that his sex life has been pretty non existent for a while— not since he’s realized he’s in love with Louis.

Harry’s heartbeat increases just thinking about the possibility of impregnating Louis. He’d love nothing more than to fill him up with his come and put a baby in him. Harry shakes those thoughts away and reminds himself that it’s just Louis’ heat and his sweet scent fucking with his head.  _ Biology, biology, biology.  _ Making him want to do things he would normally not want to do— like put a baby in his best friend.

“Yes, yes, just get in me already! I’ve got the patch. Come on!”

Harry’s eyes roam Louis’ body  and since the room is rather dark, the moonlight being the only source of light, Harry had missed that small quarter sized patch located on the back of Louis’ right hip. Harry sighs, feeling relieved.

All Harry has to do now is fuck Louis through his heat and then they can go on about their days, as if nothing happened between them. Simple, right? Just one friend helping another friend out, with no type of souvenir to remind either of them of this little incident. At least this is what Harry says in his head to keep himself from letting his feelings get in the way of what he’s about to do.

Blowing the stray curls out of his face, Harry focuses on the task at hand, his dick about to enter the pretty omega before him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’s screaming at himself  _ you are about to fuck Louis, your best friend that you’re madly in love with— holy shit this is really happening! _

He steadies Louis’ trembling body with one hand while he nudges his dick inside Louis’ tight, wet heat with the other. The second Harry’s cock makes contact with Louis it’s like a new dimension. One where Harry’s entire being revolves around Louis. Harry’s brain goes haywire, it’s all  _ LouisLouisLouis _ , and the only thing he wants, he  _ needs  _ is to knot the wailing omega beneath him.

Harry doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he’s bottomed out and he finally breathes. He needs a moment to collect himself because this is so much more than what he was expecting. He starts off slow, again, not wanting to cause any harm. Harry’s not necessarily a blushing virgin, but he’s never had a needy omega who’s wanted his knot, so he’s got to be as careful as he can be. This is his chance to prove to himself that he can be a responsible alpha, one that can be trusted to take care of an omega when they’re at their most vulnerable state.

Harry’s sexual history doesn’t include any omegas, but now, now that he’s been inside Louis — is still fucking  _ inside  _ Louis — he doesn’t think he’ll ever want to go back to anything else. The heat that is enveloping him right now is something otherworldly that cannot be described with words. Louis has become languid underneath him, letting out a satisfied breath. After Harry gains his bearings, he takes a hold of Louis’ hips and starts a steady rhythm of thrusts. They begin slow at first, but as soon as Louis starts making these erotic noises of pleasure, it’s like all bets are off and Harry does anything and everything in his power to continue bringing those noises out of him. His thrusts turn fast and erratic, his skin slaps against Louis’ skin and it makes a beautiful sound mixed with Harry and Louis’ groans.

“Oh God  _ yes _ , right there!”

Louis suddenly seems to be very aware as he looks over his shoulder and stares up at Harry as he continues his punishing rhythm. Louis’ eyes are glazed over and his entire face is enraptured as he starts up with the noises again. Harry thinks he must have hit his spot as Louis makes the most captivating mewl, it makes Harry want to hear it again, and again, and again.

Suddenly, this position doesn’t feel good enough for Harry, so he pulls out quickly and flips Louis over in one swift movement, making him yelp before he enters him again, smoothly, fluidly. They’re now facing each other as Harry resumes his thrusting. One of Harry’s hands comes up to grab a hold of Louis’ throat and he can feel his pulse against his fingers as it hammers against his neck.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Harry says, not recognizing his own rough voice. His grip tightens only a little, not enough to hurt him whatsoever, but just enough to add a bit of pressure. Harry watches as Louis’ eyes darken.

“Fu-uck!”

“That’s it baby let me hear you,” Harry grunts —  _ commands _ , demands it of Louis.

He can feel his orgasm building at the pit of his stomach. He removes his hand from Louis’ neck, and then begins to stroke his friend’s neglected cock. It doesn’t take but a few tugs to get Louis to come all over his belly and chest with a shout. Louis arches his back and fucks down on Harry’s cock as Harry drives inside of Louis over and over again. Louis’ voice is shot as he continues to curse and whine. Harry can’t get enough of how he looks — how he  _ sounds  _ .

“You want my knot, don’t you baby?” Harry says, controlling the moment, controlling Louis.

Louis nods frantically, “Yes, god yes, give it to me.”

The way Louis’ voice gets all high and needy is what gets Harry. It catches him off guard, and before he knows it, his knot is swelling and he’s coming so hard it knocks the breath out of him. It happens so fast, so sudden, that Harry doesn’t even have time to react, to pull out. And the thing is, Harry doesn’t even care— because right now, in this very moment, all he wants to do is give Louis his knot. Nothing will make him happier than knotting inside the omega beneath him.

Louis screams and Harry feels this all consuming need to latch himself onto Louis’ neck— he needs to mark him to show Louis — the whole fucking world — that Louis is his right now. Before he even has a chance to think more of it, Harry lets his instincts take over and he’s biting onto the curve of Louis’ neck. It’s salty from the sweat but also sweet from Louis. It feels so satisfying to sink his teeth in him, to make the other boy squirm in pleasure while he empties inside of him. Louis is gasping and nearly crying in pleasure now and Harry feels warm and so, so content.  

“Holy shit,” Harry pants as he braces himself with both hands on the floor next to Louis’ head. Louis is smiling so blissfully, Harry could almost laugh, but he’s too busy trying not to die from how good he feels.

Harry maneuvers them so that they can lay connected to each other, face to face. He works on catching his breath and Louis lays with a content smile on his face. In Harry’s post-orgasmic haze, he thinks that he wants to always be the cause of Louis’ smile and satisfaction.

Harry’s knot hasn’t even gone down yet and Louis’ erection is back, harder than ever. While still inside of Louis, Harry works his hand over Louis’ cock, making him come again, hard and fast, completely exhausting himself. It’s not long before the omega is passed out, snoring softly beneath him. Harry’s knot has finally gone down, so he pulls out of Louis’ pliant body and grabs a couple of pillows from the bed nearby and lays one underneath Louis’ head, trying his best not to disturb him in his sleep.

Harry lays right next to his best friend, facing him. He can’t stop watching the way that his eyes flutter beneath his eyelids, the little breaths that come out of his nose like silent little whistles. Harry has spent many nights sleeping over at Louis’, but this right here, it feels different. It’s a whole other side of Louis that he’s never seen before and he’s getting to know. More parts of Louis to love, he thinks. Harry’s stomach swoops as he thinks about what just happened between them. And  _ fuck _ .

Harry covers his face with his hands. He knotted Louis. He’s not really sure what consequences may come of that, seeing as Louis is on birth control. Knotting is supposed to only occur between mated couples— at least that’s what they’ve always been taught. He thinks about the way that Louis felt, how tight and warm he felt around his cock and the way that Harry was so consumed he lost all train of thought only able to focus on knotting Louis. He feels his cheeks flush as he thinks about the way he latched onto Louis, in an almost animalistic way. God, he hopes Louis doesn’t tease him for being such a dweeb.

About an hour later, Louis begins to stir next to him and Harry’s gaze flickers over to him, already hard between his legs. He opens his eyes, a little grunt slips out of his lips as he stretches out his limbs.

“Hey Lou, sleep well?” Harry’s attempt at casual gets ruined by the roughness of his voice as his throat tightens when Louis’ scent takes over him again.

“Fuck,” Louis moans, his eyes close again and he wraps a hand around himself. “ _ Harry _ please.”

Harry jumps into action, moving Louis’ hand away, “It’s okay Lou, I’ve got you.” He leans over, settling himself between Louis’ legs and licks the leaking tip before taking him into his mouth.

“Mmm.” Louis lets out a satisfied noise as he writhes above him.

Not only is Louis’ slick the best thing he’s ever tasted, but the warmth and taste of Louis’ cock is so good, Harry groans. He gets lost in the taste of Louis, the warmth of his honey skin, the sound of his breathy moans. He becomes wrapped up in them, like a warm blanket on a cold winter morning. 

“Yes, Harry. Fuck! Y — yes!” Louis fucks into Harry’s mouth and Harry takes it because it’s Louis. It’s Louis and god, he loves him so much — he’s stupid with it. He’s so deep and so far over his head he can’t stop himself from thinking about how he wants to do this always, forever and ever. Louis’ hips are punching up into space between them and Harry works not to gag. He feels Louis’ body tighten and before he knows it, Louis is shaking and spilling into his mouth.

Harry takes a minute to collect himself, extremely overwhelmed by the way his body and emotions are reacting. The way his heart stutters against his chest every time he hears the sweet timbre of Louis’ voice whenever those sweet noises spill out of his mouth. It’s like music to Harry’s ears.

Harry grabs a couple of water bottles from the items he has haphazardly thrown to the side and opens one of the caps. He tilts it towards Louis’ lips making him open his mouth to drink from the clear liquid. After making sure Louis is well hydrated, he takes the other bottle and drinks it himself. He doesn’t realize how thirsty he really is until the liquid touches his tongue and he drinks it down in three quick gulps. By the time he’s finished, Louis is sitting up, and he’s hard. Again. Harry is in for a long night.

<<>>

Every heat that comes feels different, but the same. Like getting high, only better. Your senses are heightened, everything becomes fuzzy. You’re conscious, but it feels like a dream, not nearly coherent enough to make any important decisions. It’s why Louis usually spends his heats alone, not trusting anyone to care for him in this vulnerable state he’s in. But Harry...Harry is opening Louis’ eyes to a world where he belongs to an alpha. It’s crazy to even think about, and Louis isn’t sober enough to  _ really  _ think about it. He just knows that Harry is there, with him and attentive to his every need.

Sure, his normal heats (under the effect of the suppressants) aren’t nearly this intense, this all-consuming, but something about having Harry with him makes Louis feel like he could get used to this. Could actually  _ really  _ get used to it. 

Harry’s just given him some water, and it’s no surprise that he’s hard again. It’s why heats are so exhausting, especially with the suppressants, because it’s an endless cycle of orgasms and getting off in every which way. So far it’s been incredible. Louis hasn’t been taken care of by an alpha before, and he doesn’t think he could ever go back to doing this on his own.

His mind has been whirling with so much pleasure and emotions, he’s glad he can’t think clearly right now or else he’d probably be freaking out. Because this is  _ Harry _ . His best friend is the cause of all these feelings. Feelings that Louis would, on a normal day, just push aside, but now they’re exposed and in the forefront of his mind, not letting him avoid them this time. It’s a lot, but right now, all he cares about is getting Harry’s knot.

Louis hears Harry’s soft murmurs of “I’ve got you” and “I’m right here” and it’s so calming, Louis’ body just relaxes and lets things happen as they will, knowing that he can trust his alpha to look after him and make sure that everything is going to be okay.

At one point Louis feels a wet trail of tears at the corner of his eyes, and Harry wipes them away and replaces them with soft and gentle kisses. It’s so much, and everything Louis ever wants. He can’t voice that out loud though, not right now, so he puts it away into a little box and stores it in the back of his mind for later. Right now, he just relishes in all the attention and care that he’s getting from his alpha, his best friend.

He knows that everything is going to be okay.

<<>>

Louis’ limbs ache as he reluctantly flutters his eyes open. The morning light is unwelcome as it shines brightly against his eyes. Louis looks around and realizes he’s in his heat room tucked in bed under blankets which he has trouble remembering how he even ended up here.

“Good Morning.” Louis startles at the sound of that deep voice. He looks into the direction of said voice and finds his best friend. Harry is looking at Louis in the most delicate way, as if Louis could fall apart at any moment and he has to look away because it becomes almost too much. Harry’s got a tray of food and water in his hands and he approaches Louis with a tentative look on his face. “How are you feeling?”

Louis sits up on the bed, making sure the duvet still covers his private bits as he’s definitely still very naked under the covers— and a bit sore. He knows it’s silly not only because Harry is his best friend and has seen him naked plenty of times, and he also just spent the last few days taking care of Louis during his heat, but somehow he finds himself flushing, feeling embarrassed that Harry might see him naked now. It’s weird because Louis has never felt shy in front of Harry.

“I’m fine. Just a bit sore. You?” His eyes fall on Harry and he sees his lips are bitten red. Louis wonders if he was the cause of that. Harry’s shirtless and he’s got scratch marks on his milky smooth skin, and Louis hopes he wasn’t the cause of those or else he’d have to move somewhere far away because he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to look his best friend in the eye again.

Harry’s lips curve up into a closed lipped smile, his dimple appears and somehow that eases some of Louis’ worries. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as Louis thought. Harry sets the tray down on the side table next to the bed before joining Louis on the bed.

“I’m good,” he says, his voice is light, almost a whisper. His eyes don’t leave Louis as they trail down his face and body. Louis suddenly feels very self conscious of Harry’s scrutiny, but he doesn’t say anything. His fingers come up and touch a spot on Louis’ neck, his face falls a bit at that. “I’m sorry...it looks like I got a bit carried away there,” he says.

Louis is confused, but then he runs his own fingers over the spot Harry’s referring to. The skin is raised, sort of like a small scab and when Louis presses down on it, it stings a little. He doesn’t know why, but the thought of Harry marking his skin as some sort of claim sends sparks all throughout Louis’ body.

Louis clears his throat. “It’s alright.”

Louis’ reassurance doesn’t seem to appease Harry though because the worried line between his eyes hasn’t disappeared.

“What is it Harry?”

Harry’s eyes avoid Louis, instead finding a random thread on the duvet as he picks at it nervously. “I’m sorry Louis. I…” He takes a deep breath, “I’ve never been with another omega before, you know this and while we were...you know...I accidentally knotted you. There was nothing I could do! It’s like something just took over me, and it wasn’t me that was controlling my body and I couldn’t pull out in time. I’m so sorry Louis.”

Harry looks absolutely devastated, like he just told Louis that he ran over his puppy or something.

Louis places a reassuring hand on Harry’s arm, “Hey Haz, it’s okay. Don’t beat yourself up okay? I’m sure I was begging for it and I couldn’t help it either.”

Harry shakes his head, “Yeah, but that’s what I was supposed to be there for. You trusted me to take care of you and I fucked it up.” Harry buries his face in his hands.

“But you did take care of me Harry. Even in my state, I didn’t feel worried because you were there. I couldn’t have asked for a better alpha to take care of me,” Louis tells him.

At those words, Harry’s head snaps up, finally chancing a look Louis’ way. “Really?”

Louis nods, “Really. And, I’m not really sure what happens when you knot someone and aren’t mated, but I feel fine. We’re both clean, and I’m on birth control, so there shouldn’t be any consequences, right?”

Louis can feel Harry relax under his hand that is still on his arm, he lets out a sigh, “Yeah. You’re right.” Harry runs a nervous hand through his hair. “Um...it wasn’t just, uh, once.”

“What?”

“I um...knotted you twice?”

Louis feels a tired grin spread across his face. “Well, in that case, thank you. Twice.”

Harry gives him a sheepish smile. “Well...if you’re thanking me...you can thank me for the countless other times I made you come.”

Louis smacks him at that but still smiles. He leaves his hand on Harry’s arm and pats him. “But really Haz, thank you for your help.”

Harry turns his head and leans down to kiss Louis on top of his head, “Anything for you, Lou.”

The words make Louis shiver and his heart feel warm. He closes his eyes to take it all in before his thoughts are interrupted by the tray of food Harry places on the bed.

“So, how long was I out for?” Louis asks as he grabs a grape and pops it into his mouth. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now.

Harry hands Louis a water and takes a gulp of his own. “Well it’s Sunday afternoon.”

Louis does the math in his head. “Wait, so my heat only lasted three days? That’s it?”

Harry shrugs, “Guess so. I’m not very familiar with heats and how that all works, so.”

“That’s  _ never  _ happened.” Louis says. Normally his heats run around 5 days, sometimes a little longer. Without the help of the suppressants and an alpha it might have lasted up to ten days. Louis feels even more grateful to Harry now.

Harry hums in thought, “I’m new to all of this, so I didn’t know how long it was supposed to last. I’ve been told that it varies with every omega.”

Louis takes big gulps of his water Harry brought him until there’s nothing left. Louis is also rather new to this, never having been with an alpha before. Louis had heard that the more experienced the alpha was, the better and faster they’d be at getting an omega through their heat. If what Harry is saying is true, and this is his first time helping an omega through their heat, it doesn’t make sense that it only lasted three days.

“Well...” Harry stands awkwardly, his voice shakes Louis out of his thoughts. “Now that I know you’re back to normal, I should get going.” Harry runs a hand through his unruly curls.

Louis’ eyes widen at the thought of Harry having to explain to his mum why he had to stay at Louis’. It’s not like he’s never spent weekends over before, but still…

“Did you tell them..you know?”

Harry laughs, “Nah. I told them I was staying over helping you clean up and stuff. But I did promise to be back today, so...I guess I better go.”

There’s a twinge in the pit of Louis’ stomach. Something inside of him that wants him to nuzzle his nose into Harry’s neck and beg him not to leave. Beg him to stay and cuddle with him and envelop him in his body’s warmth. He decides to shake it off as some sort of lingering heat hallucination as he nods and waves. “I’ll see you at school. Thanks again...for you know, everything.”

Harry smiles warmly in response. “Bye Lou.”

As Louis watches Harry’s retreating figure, he does his best to keep himself from calling after him and asking him to stay one more night.

****

Louis has a hard time relaxing after Harry leaves. He knows he needs to sleep, to give his body a chance to recuperate after his heat, but he finds himself twisting and turning. When Louis’ body finally gives into it, the dreams come.

They’re very vivid dreams. About Harry and the events that transpired during Louis’ heat. It’s breathy moans, sweaty skin, Harry’s lemony scent that makes Louis dizzy even in his subconscious. Louis wakes up startled, with a very painful and uncomfortable erection. He sighs, as he places a hand around himself, closing his eyes to make those images reappear.

Louis hopes things go back to normal when he goes back to school tomorrow, hoping these are just some sort of residual feelings left over from his heat induced lust.

<<>>

Harry had one of the most restless sleeps of his life. He’s been feeling uneasy ever since he had to force himself to leave Louis’ house. Not to mention every little movement that Louis made, Harry’s eyes were there watching, wanting to take care of his every need. It felt more intense than his usual loving feelings towards Louis, but he got himself together and bid Louis farewell. There was a part of him that was telling him he had to stay, that he wasn’t done looking after Louis.

The further he walked away from Louis’ house, the more intense that strange feeling got. It was like a part of him was missing, and whatever that was, Harry would find it in Louis’ house. Harry resisted running back though, making it home just in time for dinner. The longer the time passed, the feeling only seemed to get worse. He felt weary with it, almost nauseous, the need to be near Louis, to take care of him overwhelming.

Needless to say, Harry hardly got any sleep. He’s tempted to call or text Louis to see how he’s doing, how he’s feeling, but he doesn’t. Is Louis getting a good night’s sleep? Is he thinking about Harry the same way Harry is about him? All of Harry’s thoughts throughout the night revolve around  _ LouisLouisLouis  _ and no matter what he does, they won’t go away.

As soon as Harry’s alarm goes off in the morning he shuts it off in an instant, jumping out of his bed to take a quick shower and rushes through breakfast so that he can get to school early so that he can see Louis. Harry needs to see him.

There’s an urgency in his step as he walks outside. Luckily for him, it’s a short ten minute walk before the front steps of the school appear ahead of him. The parking lot is mostly empty except for a few vehicles, and there’s not a single soul outside. Okay so maybe Harry is a little too early. He settles on the front steps and browses through his phone, while he subtly tries to watch out for Louis’ arrival.

A few people begin to trickle into the building, Harry whipping his head back and forth to see if his best friend is any of them.

Harry smells Louis before he sees him. That sweet, sweet vanilla scent infiltrates his nostrils and takes over his entire being. Harry feels like the air has been punched out of him. His eyes frantically search for Louis, and it’s not until another minute or so that his best friend makes it into his line of sight.

Immediately, he stands up and walks over to meet up with him. The closer he gets to Louis, the more that uneasy feeling diminishes from the pit of Harry’s stomach.

“Lou-Louis.” Harry is startled at the darkness of his own voice, which seems to have the same effect on Louis as he freezes and looks up nervously to meet Harry’s gaze.

Louis’ cheeks dust pink and he brings his hand up over his neck. Harry can feel his nostrils flare as he takes a peek at the curve of his neck, and the sun kissed skin there. He wishes he could just sink his teeth into it and leave another mark. The mark Harry had left is already fading, which makes Harry feel like remedying that as soon as possible.

“Ha-Harry. Hi. How are you?” Louis sounds flustered, and his eyes are now at his feet.

“I’m good,” Harry rushes out, scanning Louis’ face. “Sleep well last night?” There’s a desperate feeling inside of him that wishes Louis would say that he slept terribly without Harry, and that he wants him to come over tonight so he doesn’t have to sleep alone again. Harry pushes those thoughts down as far away as he can.

Louis nods, still not looking at Harry. “Yeah. Perfect. Glad to be back to normal.” Louis says. His voice is softer than it usually is, almost airy, and the sound of it sends a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Good, good. Glad to hear that.” 

An awkward silence falls between them, and it’s so weird because it’s Harry and Louis. Things have  _ never  _ been this way between them. When Harry first met Louis back in primary school, Harry had accidentally peed on him in the bathroom for god’s sake. Even then, Harry had just brushed it off and just said ‘oops’ before Louis just shrugged and greeted him hello. He should probably just leave, come up with some stupid excuse about having to study before class but he just can’t. All he wants is to be next to Louis, by his side, no matter how silent and strange things seem to be between them.

“Alright...well...ready to go to class?” Harry asks. He doesn’t normally walk Louis to his classes. And their first class is on opposite sides of the school building, but Harry doesn’t care.  

Louis looks relieved as he nods, “Sure.”

They walk to Louis’ Biology class together, side by side. Harry wishes he could touch Louis in some way. Like hold his hand, or wrap an arm around him. He’d give anything to feel his warmth, to inhale his skin. But, he settles for what he can get because he’s not about to force himself on Louis.

They arrive outside of Louis’ classroom sooner than Harry thought, and he tries his best not to pout as they look at each other.

“Have a good day in class Lou. I’ll see you in Lit.”

Louis finally looks at him and it nearly steals all of Harry’s breath away. There is a muddled look in his eyes as he slowly nods and says, “See you Haz.” Then he turns around and disappears into the classroom that’s slowly filling up with students.

It takes everything in Harry not to go running after him. Instead, he turns around and heads to his own class. Maybe the morning Geometry class will help distract Harry from his thoughts about Louis. He doubts it, but it’s worth a try.

<<>>

Louis feels like his world has been turned upside down in just a matter of days. He used to consider himself a pretty independent guy— being captain of the soccer team and at the top of his class and all that. But now, it’s like Louis can’t fucking  _ breathe  _ without Harry. Not only has he not been able to get a good night’s sleep, but he feels this unfilled void inside of him that only seems to go away whenever Harry’s within just a few feet of him. It’s not like Louis hasn’t thought about it before — the idea of him and Harry together — it’s just that...everything has changed somehow and Louis isn’t sure how to feel about it.

After their brief conversation this morning, Louis went about his day, trying to get past that feeling, but nothing seemed to help. As soon as he walks into his Literature class and catches a whiff of Harry, warm and citrusy, it’s like a wave of calm and peace takes over and all is right in the world. Of course, it goes away as soon as class ends and they each have to go their separate ways.

It’s hard to focus on the other classes he has without Harry, and Louis thinks he might be going a bit insane. He subconsciously rubs at the bite mark on his neck, the soreness of it giving him some sort of comfort that helps ground him and stay present to get through the rest of the day.

<<>>

Harry feels like a tortured soul. He’s never realized how awful it feels to be away from Louis— to not know what he’s up to, what he’s doing, if he’s happy or upset. All sorts of scenarios play in Harry’s mind as he thinks about his best friend and what class he’s in and what he’s up to. It’s not something he’d done in the past. Before, he wouldn’t even think twice. He and Louis would always just see each other in Literature class and then meet up with the rest of the group at lunch. He didn’t use to let his feelings for Louis interfere with school and his classes. He’d just push them aside, and continue on his day. Now, it’s like the seconds before lunch could not pass by any slower.

As soon as the bell rings Harry’s up at lightning speed, weaving his way through the crowd of students trying to make his way to the cafeteria. When he gets there, Liam is already at the table with his lunch in front of him. He looks up when he sees Harry approaching.

“Hey Harry,” he says smiling before he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Harry tries to mask the frantic tone in his voice as he says, “Is Louis here yet?” Liam’s eyebrows scrunch a little as he surveys Harry, looking at him with a confused look on his face. He finally shakes his head and takes another bite of his sandwich. Harry sighs, “I’m gonna get in line to get food, I’ll be right back.”

The line isn’t long, thankfully the crowd hasn’t really gathered in the cafeteria. Harry finds his gaze falling towards the entrance every time someone new enters. None of them are Louis though, and the longer it takes, the more tense Harry feels his shoulders getting. He grabs a tray for himself and Louis without even thinking about it, piling on some pizza, fries and some fruit and milk. He pays for them and stalks back to their table where Zayn, a boy he’s seen around Liam more often lately is standing whispering something into Liam’s ear before he notices Harry approach and he walks away leaving a blushing Liam behind.

“Everything okay?” Harry asks.

Liam startles at the sound of Harry’s voice even though he’d seen him approaching, his eyes widen and he nods frantically. “Yeah, all good.” He doesn’t elaborate, and just as Harry’s about to prod, the sweet scent of vanilla and flowers takes over all of his senses.

Harry’s head snaps to the front of the cafeteria where he sees Niall and Louis making their way over. Niall’s got his arm around Louis’ shoulders and they’re both laughing about something. Harry feels his stomach fill with acid and his eyes are glued to where Niall’s arm is touching his best friend. He feels his nostrils flare and he wishes he could just shove him away from Louis, but he can’t. He and Louis aren’t dating, and even if they were, it’s  _ Niall _ . There’s no way their physical touch is anything but platonic. Still, the murderous thoughts that roam Harry’s brain won’t stop, so he finds himself closing his eyes and taking a deep breath trying to steel himself from doing something completely irrational.

“Haz are you okay?”

The sweet sound of Louis’ voice melts away all the tension from Harry’s body, he can feel himself relaxing and as he opens his eyes, he smiles at the sight of him. Louis looks at him with concern, his eyes are a clearwater blue and his hair is swept to the side in a fringe just how Harry loves it on him. When Louis sees that Harry’s smiling, his own lips mirror the same.

“I’m perfect,” Harry says. “I got you lunch,” he tells him pushing one of the trays of food he’d gotten in Louis’ direction.

Louis’ lips part open as he eyes the food. “Thanks,” he says. His eyes look away bashfully as he takes the chair right next to Harry. It’s so unlike Louis to be shy about anything, let alone with Harry. Normally, Louis would be trying to coax Harry into getting him food because he’s too lazy to stand in line himself. Harry’s always been more than happy to do it, though, normally he’d make Louis work for it, today he went and did it unprompted, wanting nothing more than to see the satisfied look on his face.

Lunch hour goes by in a daze as they all just eat and talk about their days and joke around about mindless things. For the first time all day Harry feels at ease, being by Louis’ side getting to watch him smile with the crinkles on the corners of his eyes. The way he banters back and forth with Niall as he throws an uneaten french fry across the table at him. It all seems to pass by in slow motion, but when the end comes and the bell rings, Harry’s heart falls as they all gather their things and prepare for the last couple of classes of the day.

Harry watches as Louis throws his left overs away and gathers his backpack, he wishes he could take it for him and walk him to his next class, but he doesn’t want to make things stranger than they already seem with what’s already happened today.

“Hey Lou?” Louis stops what he’s doing to look at Harry, “You want to walk home together after school?”

Louis seems caught off guard at Harry’s question, “I’ve got soccer practice today so I won’t be out of here until later,” he tells him as if he’s expecting Harry to change his mind after telling him that bit of information.

“That’s okay, I can wait,” Harry answers almost too eagerly. He just really wants to walk home with Louis. “I can work on homework or something, it’s no big deal.” It’s a complete lie because it’s the end of their senior year and they basically have no homework left to do anymore.

Louis blinks probably thinking the same thing, but he smiles, “Alright then. I’ll see you after school,” he says before he’s walking out of the cafeteria to join the rest of the crowd trying to get to their next class before the bell rings.

Harry watches his retreating figure already feeling like a part of him is missing all over again.

<<>>

Soccer practice has always been Louis’ escape from the chaos of his day. He’d always look forward to it by the time the last bell rang and he’d happily make his way into the locker room to change into his practice clothes. It has always been a way for him to release the stress of the day, and today more than ever, he was looking forward to doing just that.

What Louis wasn’t expecting, was for Harry to be out here, watching him practice. It’s not something Louis would normally mind. Harry has been to many of their practices, whether it be to actually watch them, or sometimes he’d bring his headphones and just hang out until he and the guys were free to do whatever it is that they do after school. But today, Harry’s presence is very distracting.

Louis can’t concentrate, and he’s finding himself making mistakes on things that should feel like second nature to him. His coach has even pulled him aside to make sure he’s okay, and he just brushed it off assuring him that he’s fine.

But he’s not fine. He’s definitely  _ not  _ fine.

He can feel Harry’s burning gaze from across the field and he feels like he can’t breathe. Like he wants to just drop everything to be at Harry’s side. But he can’t and he won’t. Especially with their next game just around the corner. There’s a lot on the line for them, and Louis isn’t about to fuck it up for their team.

The coach blows the whistle indicating the end of practice and tells everyone they did a good job, but Louis rolls his eyes at himself because he knows he didn’t do his best. He runs into the locker room and hops in the shower, washing away all the sweat and grime from the day. After he changes into some clean clothes and applies some scent masking deodorizer, he makes it out of the locker rooms. He stops when he sees Harry waiting right outside. His backpack is strapped to his shoulders and his eyes fall on Louis as soon as he makes his way out.

“Hey,” Louis says, trying to sound nonchalant, as he puts his own backpack over his shoulders.

Harry stands up straighter and runs a hand through his curls. He looks nervous for some reason. “Hi. Ready to go?”

Louis nods as Harry extends his arm to let him ahead as they exit the school building. It’s a beautiful spring early evening, the sun almost about ready to set as the sky is painted in hues of pink and yellow. The silence settles between them, the only sound is their feet against the cemented sidewalk and the birds chirping in the distance. Louis isn’t really sure what to say. He’s never been one to be quiet, but things with Harry today have been so weird, he’s afraid to say the wrong thing.

It’s not like when two friends have sex for the first time and their friendship gets ruined, at least to Louis it doesn’t feel that way. It feels like the opposite, their friendship is better, stronger, because of them having sex. It’s unsettling in a way, but it makes sense to Louis, makes him feel like everything is clearer in some way, more real. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want things to go back to normal between them. He wants  _ more _ . More of Harry. More of them together, in every way. Today has been maddening— with Harry only at arm’s length, not being able to touch him or kiss him whenever Louis wants. It’s frustrating.

The closer they get to Louis’ house, the more uneasy Louis begins to feel at the thought of having to bid farewell to Harry. They stand awkwardly in front of his house, Harry looking down at his feet as he brushes the sole of his shoe against the pavement.

“Do you want to come in?” The words are out of Louis’ mouth before he even thinks about them. He just knows he’s not ready for Harry to leave yet.

Harry’s eyes fly up to meet his. “Okay.” There’s a sort of urgency in Harry’s voice, but Louis shakes that thought away thinking he’s probably just imagining things. He also ignores the way his stomach swoops in excitement.

They make their way inside the house, Louis’ mom is in the living room with his two youngest siblings. They greet her and then excuse themselves to Louis’ room. Louis closes his bedroom door once they’re both inside and he drops his backpack to the side as he leans against the door staring at Harry who sits on Louis’ bed. When Harry meets Louis’ eyes, he feels like he can’t take it anymore.

“Harry, I think we need to talk.” Harry’s off the bed and in front of Louis before he even finishes talking, and if his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him Louis can almost swear he almost reached out for him but then decided to hold back instead.

“What is it Lou?” Harry asks, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at him attentively. He doesn’t do well at hiding his nervousness from his eyes, Louis can tell, he’s known Harry for a long time and can read him like a book.

Where does Louis even begin? How does he articulate every single thought that’s been roaming through his mind for the past few days? How, ever since Harry left his house yesterday, he’s felt incomplete. How Louis feels like his eyes have been opened to this new world where he wants to be Harry’s. How he can’t believe he didn’t realize it before, how much he just wants to be with Harry. How no one else will ever do.

“I…” Louis lets out a breath, and closes his eyes before he looks at Harry again, more determined. “I want you. I want to be yours in any way that you’ll let me.”

Somehow Harry ends up just mere inches away from Louis, close enough that he can feel the warmth of his breath. “What?” Harry sounds breathless, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing, and Louis isn’t sure if that’s a good or a bad thing.

Louis leans in and nuzzles his nose into Harry’s neck, that fruity and calming scent he’s fallen in love with takes over him and it soothes him. Again, he whispers, “I want to be yours, Harry. Your omega”

Louis can feel the way Harry’s body shivers at those words, making him gasp right against his ear. He can feel Harry inhale him, the sensation reaching down inside of him and bringing him peace, satisfaction. He now knows that he loves when Harry does this — scents him, touches him — can’t believe they’ve gone so long without realizing how everything has led to this moment. He loves any touch from Harry, always has. It should be shocking in a way, but it’s not. It’s affirming. Satisfying. 

Harry pulls away a bit to get a better look at Louis’ face. “Yeah?”

Louis smiles, nodding his head. “I think letting you get me through that heat helped me realize how insanely in love with you I am, and I don’t want things to go back to how they used to be.” Now that the words are out Louis knows he can’t take them back, knows that everything has changed. But it’s not scary. It’s exciting, thrilling.

Harry burrows his face into Louis’ neck again, whispering, “I don’t want things to go back how they use to be either.”

The breath of every word Harry says hits Louis’ skin like little sparks, making him feel warm and hazy. Before Louis can say anything else, Harry’s teeth are sinking into his neck. His eyes automatically shut, letting the pinch of Harry’s bite take over all of his senses, making Louis moan under the pleasure-pain of it. Harry’s teeth graze his neck and Louis relishes in the feeling of it. It stings a little, but Harry is quick to lick over it and kiss it softly when he’s done. When he pulls away from his handiwork, his gaze falls on Louis.

“I love you, Louis. I’ve loved you for so long,” Harry says, his voice breaking at the end. Louis’ heart stutters against his chest at Harry’s words.

“Really?”

Harry nods. “So much,” he says. And then he’s leaning into him. Louis’ heart stutters as he watches Harry’s face get closer, sees the look of adoration in his eyes. Harry kisses Louis on the lips and it’s so gentle and soft. Their lips move slowly, assuredly  against each other, like two puzzle pieces clicking together, being right where they belong. It’s new and different but comforting and grounding at the same time. Harry looks and feels,  _ tastes _ , like home and it’s something Louis has always wanted. He can’t believe he’s finally going to have it. With Harry. His best friend.

There’s a lot of stuff they still need to figure out, but right now, there’s nowhere else Louis ever wants to be than right here, wrapped up in his alpha’s arms.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments and reblog [this post](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/164372820619/dimpled-halo-no-one-else-will-do-13237-words) on tumblr if you enjoyed the fic. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dimpled_halo).
> 
> Want me to write you your own fic? [Click here](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/post/173646347378/fics-and-betaing-for-charity). for more information!


End file.
